Winged Darkness
by Eslin Fodes
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts, Malfoy runs... But the Dark Lord is waiting for him. Malfoy returns to school at the dark lord's command and falls in love with a fallen angel. Very romantic. Interesting portrayal of Draco's point of view.
1. Running

**A/N: I do not own J.K. Rowling's story or characters.**

As Draco ran through the dark forest he kept thinking to himself "This is the only second chance you'll get! Run faster idiot!" The fallen leaves crunched underfoot as he pushed faster, further, anything to get away from his past, fleeing the darkness that had consumed him and still did. He wasn't running for anything except his own life. He had no idea where the dark lord couldn't find him… where he would be safe… except for the place he was running from… the place he had helped to destroy.

Hogwarts, possibly the last safe place for him, was under attack from his master, the very master that would have pursued and destroyed him for running away. But the ever so brave Harry Potter had saved his skin yet again.

"Coward!" he screamed at himself. He could run no more. He stopped and dropped to his knees on the carpeted forest floor, clutching at his face to cover the tears from the world.

"Look who it is! Draco, son of the esteemed and slippery Lucious Malfoy, is hiding in the woods crying!" a cold voice seethed. Alarmed, Draco jumped to his feet and spun around to face the cold pale figure before him. Draco gasped and stared incredulously at the intimidating, tall, and robed dark wizard before him.

"You thought I was dead didn't you? You thought that the incredible Harry Potter had conquered me at last." He struck Draco across the face and he sprawled against a tree. "You're just like your father" he sneered, "running when it gets a little too risky for your own hide."

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Draco hissed.

"You are starting to sound like Potter more and more. And like Potter, I'm sure you're curious as to how I am still alive now. It is true that I had seven horcrux's and no more. It is also true that Harry Potter, the boy who lived and lived again, killed me and destroyed my army. I have been sent back to complete the mission. It chose me!" Voldemort declared proudly, "I am the true chosen one. Ironic isn't it? I was chosen by the Power!"

"Who has this power?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not whose power but _the_ Power" the Dark Lord purred, "I am to bring the Power to Earth. Wizards of long ago drove it from this universe, but they're weak and fractured. They no longer have the strength to keep the rightful king from his land. But we need the key, the password if you will. And that is why I have decided to give you another chance. Be the first to join my new, more sophisticated, army that will bring back the Power!"

"Never!" shouted Draco as he lunged for the Dark Lord. But he passed through him… and tumbled onto the leaves on the other side. The ghostly figure's laughter echoed in an unnatural way about the forest seemingly creating a multitude of the manic voices cackling in one horrendous cacophony.

"I have a few matters to get in order before you have to decide. I will give you a while to choose. A simple choice really, join me or join all those who have died before the Power's right hand of darkness!" Voldemort raised his hands to the frigid starry night sky and dissapated into smoke.

"You can't escape me…" whispered the wind as Draco ran.


	2. Fallen Star

**A/N: I do not own J.K. Rowling's story or characters.**

The blue, green, red, and gold streamers fell and danced about the cheering crowd. All house's banners hung proudly from everywhere. Students from all houses hugged and cajoled not caring who it was they were celebrating with. But there were a few somber faces around too. Everyone had cast the sorrows of lost loved ones from their hearts long ago but a shadow remained. They still remembered and missed those who had died in the horrific battle of last year, but their hearts were no longer sad, they only had sad memories.

The first years had just entered the hall and were timidly inching their way down the aisles formed by the crowded tables. As they shuffled toward the head table they stopped to join the gawking crowd surrounding the world renowned Harry Potter. They clamored over each other to get just one glimpse of the scarred forehead and tousled black hair.

Draco's knuckles had turned white from gripping his spoon so hard. _Those idiots. They worship him like a god. _The worst part was that he knew that Potter had earned it… well, at least in their minds. That buffoon wasn't even talented!

"Draco baby, you're tense again." cooed a voice next to him.

He turned in surprise and looked at the girl next to him. She was sort of pretty he supposed. With black hair and green eyes that looked at him with false concern.

"You seem so tense lately. Tell you what, why don't we go swimming at the lake? That always seems to calm you down."

"Angie! I love your earrings!" cried some girl from across the table.

So that was her name he thought. Then it came flooding back. The night at the Three Broomsticks, asking her out, skipping class to meet in the hallways with their friends, the kissing, all of it.

He also remembered how fake the whole thing was. He dated her because he forgot everything from the forest, when he concentrated on acting like he was into her. She dated him because she was gothic and into the fact that he had worked for the Dark Lord. It was so phony, and everyone knew it.

He looked over at Potter again and managed to catch a glimpse of his face. In that fleeting moment where they made eye contact, Potter managed a smile that seemed to say "Gee don't you wish you were me?" Draco clutched at the spoon even harder.

"So what do you say to that swim baby?" Angela asked as she stroked his shoulder.

He recoiled and abruptly stood up from the table. He turned about, and stormed past the sea of first years.

As he passed, one of them was so bold as to say "What's his problem?" But he didn't care. He kept walking, more like running down the endless aisles. Heads turned and stared, people muttered as he passed. He could think of nothing but getting out of there. Finally, the double doors that guarded the Great Hall loomed before him. He pushed through and escaped into the empty hallway. The voices subsided as the doors swung shut behind him.

But he didn't stop there. He charged down stairwells and past classrooms. Mrs. Norris hissed in surprise as he swung around a corner. Just before the doors leading outside, he practically ran through Nearly Headless Nick.

"Now, now!" Nick chastened. But Draco sprinted past, out into the glorious fresh air outside. He ran to the lake, and collapsed on the shore, too careless to avoid the patches of mud scattered about. He lay there, staring at the clouds skipping across the sky.

Soon the clouds disappeared and stars took their place, twinkling in the reflection on the lake. Draco lay there shivering, too drained to move. As he stared at the sky he thought to himself, "wouldn't it be nice if I could lay here forever? Watching the stars and the clouds. Just imagine what the view might be from above."

A shooting star streaked across the sky. "I wish I could… I wish… I wish… I wish I could watch the stars forever." Draco whispered to the night.

A flash of light burst above his head. He whirled about and got to his feet. Another blast hit him square in the chest and he flew backwards. The stars swam before his eyes and a throbbing pain started to well up in his chest. _No! Let me see the stars!_ he thought. _Why do you take that which I love most?_ His reverie was interrupted by voices.

"Oh my god! I think you hit someone Harry!" a girl's voice cried. He tried to sit up but something held him down.

"I wouldn't try to get up quite yet" another voice cautioned, a guy's this time.

"Is he ok?" the girl said. Everything sounded faint and far away, the stars were spinning now.

"I thinks so, just a little stunned. I'm so sorry! We were just messing around." Harry apologized. But there was something false in the way he said it.

"Wha-What happened?" Draco said groggily.

"We were using some of my brother's fireworks. Great lot this time!" the other guy said. Draco now recognized Ron's voice.

"We're so sorry! Here let me heal that for you." definitely Granger this time.

A warm sensation spread through his chest and the weight lifted. Someone helped him up to his feet. He could see clearly now the concerned face of Hermione and the snickering faces of Potter and Weasly.

"Look we're really sorry. Are you ok now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And um, thanks." muttered Draco as he turned around and walked off. He didn't care where he was walking. Kicking at the leaves, he could hear the threesome laughing and enjoying themselves. His shadow flickered before him long and thin whenever a firework went off.

The laughter and fireworks faded as he walked with his hands thrust deep into his pockets. A chill wind was at his back and snatched at the edges of his un-tucked shirt, whipping them about him. He brushed his silvery blonde bangs back and gazed up at the stars.

Another flash of light lit up the sky. _Stupid fireworks _Draco thought, _won't let me see the stars._ He looked again at the night sky. One star twinkled, then started shooting across the sky.

"I wish it were night forever. Then I could always see the stars." he said to himself following the falling star's path. _It sure is lasting a while_ he thought. The light grew brighter and brighter, larger and larger! _It really is falling! And right for me!_ But he couldn't move, he was transfixed by the glowing comet streaking toward him.

The light grew to the brightest point yet and he had to tear his eyes away. He could feel the searing heat singing his clothes and he dodged to the side at the last moment. A horrendous crash ripped trees aside and embedded itself in the earth.


	3. More Fireworks

_**A/N: I do not own J.K. Rowling's story or characters.**_

_Ugh. What happened?_ Draco tried to roll over onto his side but a wave of nausea swept over him. _Take it slow. _He waited a few minutes and tried again. This time he managed to get to his knees. He gave himself a once over. No broken bones at least. But what was that smell?

_Oh… me_. His clothes were singed and his hands had blisters from the heat. _What the hell was that?_ He looked up and gasped in amazement at the chaos before him.

Trees were overturned with flames licking up their sides and mounds of earth were piled up in the trail that was formed by… what? Draco cautiously made his way over the debris to the gaping, smoldering crater formed by whatever had hit the earth. It was very deep and the trail was long showing that it had hit the earth at an angle. Smoke rose in dancing tendrils creating a haze that obscured the source of this whole affair.

_Whatever it was, it was HOT._ Draco could not bear the heat that bombarded his face. He retreated and brought out his wand. _Prepare to get wet!_ "Aguamente!" Draco exclaimed. A stream of water began to fill the crater and steam arose from the small pond now forming. Now that it was cooler he peered into the pond. He strained his eyes against the steam and gazed into the blue water.

He jumped back in alarm and surprise. _Was that a person?! _He just didn't believe his eyes. _Probably just a weird shaped crater. _He told himself. _Don't be ridiculous! A person? Please. _Steeling his resolve, he strode back over to the edge of the water and glared disdainfully down into the blue depths. _Oh my god!_ Somebody was down there!

The cool water enveloped him as he dove into the water headfirst. He opened his eyes underwater and looked around. _There!_ He could make out the blurry form of the person. He swam over and grabbed them around the waist. His lungs were burning from the effort. _This pool was deeper than I thought._

His head broke the surface and he greedily inhaled the sweet air. The he remembered that he was holding someone in his arms. Easily treading water he looked down at possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her wet auburn hair was plastered to her face in swirling strands. Long, dark lashes branched from her closed eyes. Perfect, cherry red lips were slightly parted and breathing shallowly. She could barely pull air into her lungs. _She seems so vulnerable._

He swam to the edge of the crater and placed her gently on the ground. Draco clamored out and knelt by her side. He hesitantly reached toward her face and gently brushed some hair from her head. _I wonder if she was injured by the crater that fell…_ He glanced down at the beautiful white dress she was wearing. Little white beads were scattered over the bodice and from the waist down it was a lighter lace material. Her petit waist fashioned a strange brown leather belt.

But most astonishingly of all, large ebony wings sprouted from her pale shoulders. But Draco didn't find this strange or unusual. _They suit her perfectly. But now I need to get her to the hospital wing._

He gently picked her up in his arms. _My god! She's light as air. _He began to jog back toward the castle without bumping her around too much. The silent trees went by and Draco remebered... _No. I must concentrate on getting her to help._

_BOOM! _A red and gold flash lit up the night. But this time Draco ran toward them yelling. "Help! Hey! Over here!"

Three startled figures looked up from their cajoling with their smiles still plastered to their faces. As Draco ran closer their smiles dropped and they stared in disbelief.

"Wh-what is she?" Ron managed to choke out.

"She needs help. Please, help me get her to the hospital wing!" Draco pleaded. They just stood there staring in disbelief. "Well it won't help her just staring!" When they continued to gawk he gave up and left them wondering if it were a dream.

Draco ran past them up to the castle. He charged through the doors and raced down the long hallways. Madam Pomfrey gasped when Draco burst in. "Please! She needs help!"


	4. The Hospital Wing

**A/N: I do not own J.K. Rowling's story or characters.**

"Set her here." Madam Pomfrey said in a daze while pointing toward the nearest cot. "What happened?" she said more in control of herself.

"Well, there was a sort of… and a, well a kinda…" Draco stammered.

Madam Pomfrey briskly raised her wand and a smallish bird appeared. "Tell Dumbledore to come at once to the hospital wing." The little yellow bird flew off to who knows where.

"Now again Mr. Malfoy, what happened?"

"Well, I was walking through the forest-"

"You were in the forest?! Alone? At night? What were you thinking?!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Draco said fiercely. "What matters is making sure she is alright!"

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"As I walked, I looked up and saw a star fall from the sky. I shot water at it to cool it down and saw her in there. I pulled her out and she was barely breathing. That's all I know. I don't know any more. Please help her!"

Wordlessly, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to a cabinet filled with bottles, presumably filled with potions. She picked out a very specific bottle that was small and filled with a green liquid. She took out a small spoon from a pocket on her person and slowly spooned three doses into mouth.

"That should keep her alive until Dumbledore knows what to do."

"Knows what to do about what?" said a rather irritable Dumbledore.

"It's a girl. I think. Mr. Malfoy claims she was hit by a falling star."

"Another flying car? Who was it? Potter? Weasly? You know the routine, just dismiss it as an accident. Don't want our star students in detention do we?"

"No sir. A falling _star_." Madam Pomfrey corrected.

He gave her a puzzled look, then Dumbledore strode over to her and his hand hovered over her still body. He stood there his face in deep concentration. A look of surprise and frustration crossed his face. He pulled out his wand and muttered to himself while slowly moving his wand along the length of her.

"Confound it all!" he suddenly shouted. Draco shrunk back in alarm and Madam Pomfrey looked nervous. Dumbledore's face slowly returned to a more normal shade of pink and said, "There is nothing I can do. We must hope that she comes around herself. She seems to be in some sort of coma."

"There is nothing we can do?" Madam Pomfrey said timidly.

"Administer pain medicine as needed if she seems to be suffering. In the meantime, Draco, come with me."

"I can't leave, sir." Draco said. _What are you doing? Why would you disobey professor Dumbledore?! Because, _Draco responded to himself, _she needs me._

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but I am in a very irritable mood and do not wish to argue with my students. Come _now_." Professor Dumbledore growled.

"No, she needs me. And I need to stay with her." Draco said firmly and calmly.

Dumbledore stood there in shock for a moment then gave in, "As you wish, we shall talk here. Madam Pomfrey, if you would me so kind…" he gestured to the door.

"Of course Professor."

After Madam Pomfrey left, Dumbledore suddenly turned on Draco.

"What is the meaning of this! I gave you a second chance. I let you stay at Hogwarts. You of all people! My attempted assassin! And now you think it funny to play some practical joke, claiming winged maidens are falling from the sky! I just don't understand it."

"Sir, I don't know if she fell from the sky, but she was in the crater. And I'm not lying. I don't want to disrupt you, I just want to help her." Draco gestured helplessly at her pale figure lying on the cot.

Dumbledore was silent.

A weak moan escaped her lips and her eyelids fluttered. Draco rushed to her side, ignoring the look Dumbledore gave him. He kneeled at her side and took her hand…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sky was clear tonight. The stars seemed closer, brighter. The others drifted past lazily. She turned to face the man next to her. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. They seemed happy.

_If only this could last_, he thought, _but don't dwell on it, just enjoy tonight_. It wasn't very hard. He leaned back and put his wing around her and gazed at the sun that they had just passed under.

_Almost there, _he cursed silently.

"What's the matter? You seem unhappy." She looked concernedly at him.

_Those eyes. Those enchanting blue green eyes. I'll miss them. _"No, nothing is wrong. I am just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just how lucky I am to have had a chance to be with you, no matter how short a time it is."

"Well I'm not going anywhere now so just enjoy yourself" she replied happily, trying to cheer him up.

"I want you to do something for me ok?"

"Anything."

"No matter what happens, will you wear this for me?" He produced a long silver chain with a small topaz sphere on the end. Silver runes snaked their way around it. "As long as you wear it, it will store all of the memories you experience while wearing it."

"Like a personal video camera?"

"Yes sort of like that. But records emotions too."

"Of course I'll wear it." She held her hand out for it.

"Not yet ok?"

She looked at him quizzically but did not argue.

"I love the planet earth. Sometimes I wish… nevermind." She said wistfully.

"What?"

"Don't laugh ok?"

"I won't I promise." He solemnly swore holding up his left hand.

"Well, sometimes I wish I could visit earth, maybe even live there. But it's just a silly dream."

A shooting star drifted past and he reached out his hand and collected some of the beautiful shining powder. And gently blew it in a cloud that drifted down and settled in her hair, on her skin and clothes.

"Here it's time." He held out the necklace for her to take.

"Time for what?" she asked drowsily as she placed the necklace over her head. She was asleep before he had time to answer.

"Time to say good-bye," he whispered. He tenderly kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "I love you."


	5. Sleep

**A/N: I do not own J.K. Rowling's story or characters.**

Her eyes fluttered, and then they opened fully. They darted around the Hospital Wing like a startled deer and her heart leapt against her chest like a bird in a birdcage. Her blue-green eyes flitted from Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey and finally, they settled on Draco.

Draco's icy blue eyes locked onto the deep ocean eyes which seemed to relax when they met his. Her hand tightened on his. _They are so beautiful. Like the earth and the sea in one… _Draco thought.

_His eyes! They are so sad, and beautiful._ she thought.

"Eh-hem. Yes now that you are awake, do you mind telling us who you are?" Dumbledore intruded. "Or for that matter _what _you are."

She opened her mouth to speak and… nothing. She looked startled for a moment, then that look quickly turned to panic. _I can't talk! I can't remember… anything… _she thought.

"Well? I don't like to be kept waiting" Dumbledore warned.

"Sir, I don't think she knows." Draco said.

"Even if she knew she wouldn't be able to tell you." Madam Pomfrey stated. Everyone looked up in surprise. "The potion," she explained, "it has nasty side effects sometimes. Loss of speech, limb impediment, dizziness, weakness, fatigue." She rattled off.

"How long do they last?" Draco questioned.

"Oh, not more than a month or so…"

"A month?! We have to wait a whole month to find out anything about her?"

She shyly started to sit up and Draco helped her. When she was upright she started mimicking writing in the air and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to a desk and handed her some parchment and a quill.

When she received the parchment she began to scribble on the page.

**My name is Melanie.**

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Dumbledore demanded.

**I don't know.** She wrote. A tear slid down her cheek and splashed on the parchment.

Draco, was suddenly consumed by the urge to wipe the tears from her eyes and hold her in his arms to protect her from the world. Instead he gently squeezed her hand and brushed a strand of beautiful auburn hair from her face.

"It will be O.K., I promise." He reassured her.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know where you came from? How do you not know what you are?" Dumbledore said exasperated.

**I can't remember anything. Nothing. My mind is blank.** Another sob shook her slender frame.

This time, Draco gave into his desire to comfort her. He sat on the bed and put his arms around her and whispered "It's O.K.. Everything will be fine" as he stroked her hair.

"Well I don't believe you! I know that you know something. And I will find out!" Dumbledore stormed out of the Hospital Wing.

"Now don't you worry my dears, Dumbledore has been stressed lately. He'll come around. Now here let her get some sleep she looks exhausted." Madam Pomfrey said.

Melanie looked scared and clutched Draco's shirt. It was apparent that she didn't want him to leave. They both looked up at Madam Pomfrey with puppy dog eyes.

"Well… O.K. fine! I give in!" she laughed. She pulled up another cot and went about stripping the already immaculate sheets and putting clean ones on. "She won't have to stay here much longer. She can probably leave tomorrow. But where will you stay? I suppose you could stay in the Slytherin dormitory… oh well we'll see in the morning. Goodnight." She walked out the door.

Draco heard the scritch-scratch of a quill over parchment and looked down at what she had written.

**Who are you?**

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm in Slytherin house."

**Slytherin?**

"Oh, well this is a boarding school for wizards and witches. There is a sorting hat that tells us which house we should be in. There are four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has it's house colors, mascot, quidditch team, house leader, prefects, and virtues. Slytherin's colors are green and silver, our mascot is a snake, our current house leader is Professor Slughorn, we value cunning, ambition, leadership, and resourcefulness. We don't care about it much anymore, but we used to also take pride in our pure blood…" he trailed off and looked down to see if she had gotten it all.

She must have dozed off in his long explanation. Her long lashes were closed and her chin sank to her chest. _Oh well, _he yawned and leaned back against the headboard, adjusting her so that she was more comfortable. He took one last look out the window at the stars and fell asleep.


	6. Dreams

**A/N: I do not own J.K. Rowling's story or characters.**

Madam Pomfrey walked in that morning to find them exactly as she had left them. In each other's arms and fast asleep. Melanie mumbled something in her sleep and Draco frowned, pulling her closer. _Is this right? _Madam Pomfrey thought.

Draco's Dream

_The trees flashed by as he ran through the forest. Explosions were all around him and people screamed. But he just kept running._

_He wasn't going to make it._

_Darkness loomed up ahead and he ran faster, everyone and everything around him became a blur._

"_Nooooooo!" he leapt into the darkness which was consuming everything he loved and held dear. He froze in mid-air._

"_It was meant to be. It must happen to stop the Power." A voice counseled in one ear._

"_You love her. She is everything to you. You must save her." Another voice said._

"_You must choose!" Both voices said._

"_I can't! I can't." He sobbed and looked to the stars for guidance. But the stars all began to fall and rain down around him, ripping the earth and setting the trees on fire. "No!"_

"_Choose!" the voices kept saying over and over again while the stars continued to pummel the ground._

End Dream

Melanie's Dream (A/N Be prepared!)

_She was walking in the woods. The ground was white with snow and delicate snowflakes danced in the air. As she walked, she saw a small pond sitting in a clearing. She blew on it and it turned to ice._

_As she stepped into the ice, she felt a chill ripple up her spine._

"_Just the wind." She told herself, and continued to skate on the ice, executing very graceful jumps and twists. She leapt into the air and spread her wings to get more lift. She fluttered them delicately, and touched her toes down to the ice again._

_She whirled around and around, spinning and carving intricate loops into the ice. Breathless, she stopped and sat in a snow bank on the side of the pond._

_Suddenly, she was aware of a beautiful voice singing a song…_

Don't come knocking anymore

On the door to my heart

Leave me be

Can't you see

I don't want you here…

Anymore

(It's to save you)

Seeing you in pain

Because of my refusal

(Leaves tears on my face)

But my resolve

Is as strong as ever

(you made me so)

Leave me be

Go away

Don't hang around

To watch my agony

This is for your own good

Your own good!

I know you want to stay

But it's time for you to go

And I just want to let you know

(even though it's not true)

Leave me be

Can't you see

I don't want you here…

Anymore

(It's to save you)

I don't need you

(I'd die without you)

Go away!

(Please stay)

Leave me

(Save me)

Go away!

I've locked the door

And thrown away the key

(But I'll always let you in)

Leave me

(Save me)

Leave me be

Can't you see

I don't want you here…

Anymore

(It's to save you)

_She was crossing the ice to go investigate the beautiful singing when she looked down and saw someone trapped beneath the ice. They were pounding in the thick ice trying to break through it but they couldn't. _

_She kneeled down and tried to break the ice tosave them. They pressed up against the ice and she could clearly see a lightning bolt scar on their forehead._

"_Help," he mouthed, then sank into the icy blue depths._

End Dream


	7. The Sorting Hat and a Prophecy

She stood nervously outside the huge doors to the great hall, shuffling from foot to foot and rustling her wings.

"Shh. It's going to be fine." Draco said comforting her and putting his arm around her shoulders awkwardly avoiding the wings.

She nestled into his shoulder and wondered _what will happen? He's in Slytherin, but I think I'm more suited for Hufflepuff. That's the one that accepts everyone right?_

The doors swung open silently and Madam Pomfrey beckoned them forward. All of the staff sat at the long tables looking down at them, some with kindness others with... something else.

Melanie looked up shyly at the teachers and caught the eye of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looked young, with light sandy blonde hair that frizzed out in every direction. Warm golden eyes looked on her with a sympathetic stare. She tore her eyes away and gazed up into the bored face of Dumbledore.

"Now, sorry to have called all of you from your students but it appears that the sorting hat will only sort for her if you are all here." He shot the hat an annoyed look that seemed to say _I should have put you through the shredder when I had the chance_ and waved her forward. Draco gave her a final squeeze and she took a step forward.

Bowls fell and clattered to the floor. Fruit rolled every which way and next thing anybody knew, Proffesor Trelawney was up on the table, kicking rolls with manic glee. She began to chant with a far off look in her eye.

_The answer is simple,_

_Yet hidden from view._

_Three golden keys,_

_I see two._

_One part of light,_

_yet equally dark._

_Three will leave,_

_two shall embark,_

_on a journey to stop_

_destiny in its tracks._

_For nobody, nobody,_

_has all the facts._

_One shall open the door_

_that holds back the tide._

_One will welcome,_

_with arms open wide._

_The other shall fight_

_the destiny forseen,_

_with a willpower of steel_

_unnaturally keen._

_Thus be the three,_

_though counted as four,_

_they all shall eventually_

_open the door._

Thus finishing her ranting amongst the pudding, Trelawney sat in her seat, and the glaze left her eyes.

"My goodness who made this mess?" She cried.

Some of the professors went back to their meals while others (the new ones) stared at the destroyed pudding wondering what had just happened. Dumbledore (now used to her random rants) waved her forth from her shocked silence **(A/N Not that she _could _say anything anyway).**

She sat on the stool and Professor McGonacle placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm... difficult but... Ravenclaw!"

Dumbledore looked suprised at how easily it had made the descision.

"No strange predictions? No mumblings or telling her how one house would be better than the other?" Dumbledore said.

"Professor Trelawney did a dance in the pudding. What more do you want?" Flitwick mumbled into his soup.

"Very well then, you're dissmissed." Dumbledore finished briskly.

Melanie rushed down off the stool and caught her foot on the hem of her dress. The tumbled foreward but Draco caught her. She looked up at him blushing, then ran outside without waiting for him and dissapeared around the corner.

"Hmph. Women." grumbled Dumbledore.

Professor Mcgonacle shot him an icy look then smiled mischeviously to herself.

Draco stood staring after Melanie.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Gotta find a place to hide! Where could I hide?_ Melanie raced around corners and past the silent suits of armor. _There! _She could see a door standing ajar. She slipped in silently and gasped in suprise and wonder.

_Where am I? _Rows upon rows of books were stacked to the ceiling. Books were floating through the air to be placed in the shelves or alphabetized. Melanie wandered amongst the rows and stared up at the towering columns. She stroked their spines as she walked by reading their titles to herself._ The Taming of Cornish Pixies, Ballad of the Bogart, The Common Uses for Dragon Scales, Where to Find Rare Fungi. _Some of the stranger looking books purred, sighed, or emitted a purple cloud when she caressed their bindings.

As if sleep walking, she picked up a book lying on the shelf and made her way over to a large red chair she discovered at the end of the isle. Books were piled precariously about the chair, like fortress walls. Melanie peered over the books and spied a girl with frizzy, brown hair. She pulled her nose from her book and looked up at Melanie.

"Oh! It's you! The girl Draco came out of the woods with. Glad to see that you've recovered-" she stopped and stared at Melanie. "Uh, do you mind if I look at the book you're holding?"

Melanie shook her head and offered her the book.

"Thanks, my name's Hermione by the way. Glad to see I'm not the only one who reads a book from time to time." She settled into the book. By the looks of it she wouldn't be returning to the real world for a while.

After standing there uncomfortably for a while, she snagged another book from nearby and sank gratefully into an armchair opposite Hermione. She opened up the pages savoring the feel of the crisp white pages, and began to read.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Well, I guess I deserved that. It was only a matter of time before she left. _Draco heaved a tremendous sigh and walked out of the room, he hunched his shoulders as if he could hide from the world. His chest felt empty. Last night he felt happier than he had ever been before, but once again no happy ending for Draco...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seeing how sad he looked nearly broke Madam Pomfrey's heart. _That girl became his life in one night... Poor things. Now where in the world did Snape hide his Wolf's Bane extract?_


	8. New Friends

Hermione finally finished reading at about the same time Melanie did. It was about time to go to dinner anyway so they headed over to the Great Hall a bit early. As they walked Hermione and Melanie talked about all the classes that Melanie would undoubtedly want to take, well at least Hermione talked.

When they got to the Great Hall there were already a few students milling about, talking, and finishing their homework. Hermione pointed out a group of Ravenclaws at a table where they were reading some sizeable volumes and writing on unusually long rolls of parchment paper.

Melanie nervously looked back and forth between the tables and Hermione laughed.

"You don't _have _to sit at that table silly! We all sit together now. Wherever we please."

She kindly snagged her elbow and led her to a table where Ron and Harry were frantically scribbling something down on crumpled parchment rolls.

"Haven't you two heard of _folders_? Why on earth would you just stuff them in your knapsack? It's part of the reason you lose everything!"

"Well… uh… that is because… you see…" Ron began, then trailed off and began scribbling again when he saw Melanie.

She looked down and her face turned bright red because Harry, now distracted from his work, was blatantly staring at her.

"Uh… Hi. I-I'm Harry," he began to babble, "You're th-that girl Draco was carrying last night…" he finished lamely.

At the mention of his name she began to search the crowds of people filing in for his unmistakable silver blonde hair and icy eyes. _There! _He was at the back of a group of Slytherins who were talking and cajoling… except for him. His eyes looked up and locked on to hers, then quickly darted away and he practically bowled over some first years in his rush to his seat.

_She is sitting with _them_! Harry! Look he is already sizing her up, calculating how long it'll take to get her to snog him. He is such a player! Ugh it makes me sick… I'll have to warn her. Maybe she's into that kind of stuff… No. I'll just stay out of her way. But if Harry so much as lays a finger on her without her permission I'm gonna…_

WHACK! Draco looked down at the poor first year not quick enough to get out of his path. As he stooped to help him up, the first year took one look at his face and went pale. He mumbled a thanks and went tearing away faster than Draco.

_Listen to yourself Draco! You sound like her overprotective boyfriend. She's not yours and never will be. _After a pause, _but I won't let Harry have her either._

After the battle of last year, Harry had gotten a bit of a "fan base." A.K.A. all the teenage girls who wanted him. It was disgusting! And he loved it too. He actually volunteered to pose for pictures with them! _He could get any girl in the school… Including Melanie. But I won't let him! He could hurt her._

As Draco continued down the aisle, receiving quite a few dirty looks from passing students, Melanie couldn't help but wonder, _is he mad at me? I should keep out of his way. He probably feels like a fool for pulling me out of that crater. I don't blame him…_

"So you can take Charms with me, and be in Advanced Potions with the three of us! It will be wonderful won't it?" Hermione interrupted Melanie's thoughts with a seemingly endless barrage of questions, thoughtfully posed and answered by Hermione.

_All well. At least there's no awkward silences…_

"So, yeah that's great Hermione, um, you seem kinda lost Mells (can I call you Mells? Great.), you're not like other girls, not including Hermione. Do you know who I am? I'm the Chosen One you see, and…" Harry gave her a suggestive and supposedly charming wink as he continued to fluff his own feathers. Melanie stared politely back and just nodded as he kept talking about everything he _did_ and _had been_.

_Well… So much for not being awkward. At least it's not—_

"SILENCE!" Roared Dumbledore over the assembled students.

_Great. Thanks._

"Greetings students, I do not know if you know this or anything at all, but we have a new student! One of the first transfers _into_ our school for years! This opportunity to show our kindness simply fell out of the sky, er… came out of nowhere, and we want to welcome her with warm open –"

_Okay let it be over now! Please! Harry is making googly eyes at her _already_! Why I just want to punch him in the—_

_Wow… Draco looks fuming mad! I should apologize and tell him to never worry about me again. I feel terrible…_

_Hermione is sooooo preeeettttyyy… If only she would pay attention to the red-headed loser next to her instead of those book thingys…_

_Oh yeah! She totally digs me. Those wings are so hot. So hot._

"—and that is why you should not visit the above listed places which _still _includes the Forbidden Forest. Hence, the whole _forbidden_ bit. Thank you, enjoy your meals."

Now that the meal had finally begun, a much lighter mood took hold of the students. All houses cajoled and frolicked from table to table. Instruments appeared above the tables and began taking song requests. It was without a doubt the best fiddle-style Metalica anyone had ever heard (definitely a muggle born request). Not quite mood music, but it brought smiles to everyone's faces.

The two center tables, were pushed aside and people began to dance. Most teachers smiled and chose to overlook the less than appropriate proximity of certain students, just this once.

Melanie stood to the side and swayed with the music; her wings fluttering in time.

Meanwhile, a few pranksters decided it would be quite hilarious to welcome the new student with a little humor. As she stood there, they let loose the latest prank weapon from the Weasly Bros.. It scuttled up behind her, tilted its tiny beak upward, and began spraying the back of her ankles with hot sparks! She jumped nearly six feet in the air and decided to hover there a while, looking for her attacker.

The whole crowd was looking at her, way up in the air. So she slowly came back down to earth blushing like mad. But as soon as her heels touched the ground... YEOW! She was back up in the air again!

"Melanie. Please refrain from jumping into the air. If you wish to exercise your um- wings... you can go outside!" ordered Dumbledore.

She alighted once more and this time when the sparks came, she ran into the crowded dance floor hoping to lose her unseen adversary. In the process, she managed to get quite turned about. She was looking desperately around to find an escape from the crowds. Her wings kept bumping into couples slow dancing to the now quiet music, unable to utter an apology. They were starting to flutter uncontrollably, she was so nervous.

Suddenly, a path opened in the crowd, and he came towards her with a graceful gait. His eyes were like a golden lion's. They locked on to her and held her there. There was something solid and warm in them, they comforted her. His royal purple robes streamed behind him and his golden hair shone like a halo about his face.

Melanie was so lost in the golden pools, she almost jumped into the air again when she realized that they were dancing. He had one hand lightly on her waist while his other held her petit hand aloft.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Angelo Viaspecci, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts."


End file.
